


Lois Lane

by l_cloudy



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Iron Man 1, post credit scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cloudy/pseuds/l_cloudy
Summary: Handsome billionaire with a tragic past. How could anyone have guessed?





	Lois Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



> Happy ChocoBox Day, Hecate! Your Christine prompt was everything I never knew I wanted, and I dearly hope you'll enjoy this tiny snipped of might have been.

“I should have known.”

Tony turned around in the semi-darkness of his Malibu mansion, grinning at the sight.  _Should have known_ , indeed. Ms Everheart wasn't on any approved visitors lists, but she could be persuasive. Of course Jarvis, too, would be susceptible to her charms.

“What,” he said. “That I'd be a superhero? Handsome billionaire with a tragic past. How could anyone have guessed?”

“That  _if_  you'd been a superhero,” Christine said. “You wouldn't be able to shut up about it for five minutes.”

That kept him smiling. She wasn't wrong, but then again, she was sharp. Dozens of journalists had swarmed him at the end of the press conference; Christine Everheart had gone ahead and waited for him at home. Tony, too, preferred doing this the unconventional way. He suddenly remembered Christine coming up to him in the middle of the gala, bold as brass, the only person to ever truly hold him accountable for anything.

She had been the one to alert him to the unregulated sales of Stark weapons in the first place. Would Iron Man exist if not for that final push, or would it still be an expensive plaything parked next to shiny sports cars?

“I should thank you, actually.” If his voice sounded odd, strangely cautious, it was to be expected. It wasn’t often that Tony Stark found himself thanking people – that would be almost as unusual as apologizing. “For telling me about… I’d forgotten it was you,” he said. “So. Thank you.”

Christine said, “I know how you could really thank me.” Her voice was low, inviting. Her smile was as polished as the rest of her, refined and blindingly beautiful.

Tony let an answering grin of his own spread on his face, slow and lazy. “Oh?” He hadn’t been expecting this. Maybe they could have dinner this time, and skip the limo ride.

“Yes,” said Christine. She was still smiling.

Then, quick as lightning, she took something small and grey out from her purse. Her voice recorder.

“So, Mr Stark,” she said. “Iron Man. There are some questions I’d like to ask you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://liesmyth.tumblr.com).


End file.
